Stronger
by Andysteve1311
Summary: Edward has just left Bella and things are going from bad to worse. Big changes are coming and when the Cullens meet Bella again, they are in for the surprise of a lifetime. JasxBella


Author's Note: Takes place in New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella. She falls into a depression and this time instead of having Jake as her turning point its Victoria. Now Bella's a vampire, what will the Cullen's do when they find out?

Bella POV:

Cruel darkness. That's all the remnants he left behind. What was the point? Was there any point in living in this pathetic excuse of a life anymore, now that the center of _my _personal universe was gone? They had all left. They left me here alone and in the bitter cold. They didn't care about me. No one does, nor will they ever.

I forced myself to get up knowing that I wasn't going to get any more sleep for tonight. I look at my clock on my nightstand. 4:30 am. it read. Dragging myself slowly to the shower I allowed the warm water soothe my tense muscles. I had gotten only six hours of sleep. The horrible nightmares that I so frequently dreamt were always haunting me, not permitting me to get any form of proper rest. Getting out of the shower I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a simple tee-shirt and a black hoodie. Then I walked downstairs quietly in an effort to not wake Charlie. If I woke him up, then I would have to pretend to be normal which would be effort I didn't feel like exerting at the moment. Making my way to the dark kitchen I began cooking breakfast. It was seemingly quiet all around and there was the sound of birds happily chirping from the woodsy trees nearby. Why? What was the point of sounding so happy in such a miserable existence I wondered?

"Good morning Bells," Charlie's throaty voice said to me startling me out of my reverie. I forced myself to smile, forcing my facial features to pull upwards, and replied back to him. But I could tell that he wasn't buying it, I could see by the way his eyes lacked light, they seemed depressed, depicted a profound sadness. Abruptly I hated myself even more for causing Charlie pain.

"Morning Ch—Dad," I replied quickly. I served his food and then mine and then sat down at the table. I picked at the food, not really in the mood for eating. We, or he did at least, ate in silence until he got up and took his plate to the sink. That's when I saw it. The rush of wind and suddenly we weren't alone in the house anymore. I saw a man appear almost out of nowhere, appearing at the split of a second.

Laurent. A person I never thought I'd see again. There was another white blur and then Victoria was suddenly next to him. Both had sadistic grins on their faces. No. Oh please God no...

"What the—?" Charlie started before drawing out his gun. Laurent quickly grabbed him meanwhile Victoria ran behind me. She held me forcing me watch as Laurent tackled my father. I heard Charlie groan and I knew that he wouldn't be able to survive a fight against the practically invincible vampires. I watched horrified as Laurent gave Charlie a swift kick to the ribs. I heard the loud sound of bones cracking and Charlie groaned loudly again in pain. Laurent picked him up then and slammed him forcefully down. I heard more sickening cracks as more bones broke. Swiftly Laurent then started breaking the bones in my dad's legs. I watched horrified, unable to move because of Victoria as Laurent slowly tortured my father. I was forced to hear his loud screams of excruciating pain. I watched as Laurent was unable to hold out on his thirst for too long and sunk his teeth into Charlie's leg, tearing it apart. I watched as Charlie screamed in agonizing pain as the blood oozed out, slowly draining him of his life. I watched as Laurent slowly took my father apart, enjoying the blood that he was receiving. Tears streaked down my cheeks at his pain. I saw the light fade out of Charlie's eyes and then I knew he was dead.

"WHY?" I screamed out at the two vampires. They grinned sadistically at me.

"Because, you bitch, _your_ Edward and his 'family' killed my James. A mate for a mate." Victoria sneered out, a dark grin gracing her face as she smiled maliciously at my pain.

"NO!" I wailed out. Edward left me, he didn't want me. Charlie left me. He was killed because of me.

"Kill me then," I told the two vampires. I had no more reason to live. Nothing that was keeping me here. Nothing tying me to this world any longer.

"Bella, are you—AAAAAH!" I heard a voice scream from the doorway of the kitchen. Angela. My friend had stumbled upon this scene at the worst possible moment.

"RUN!" I screamed out. Please let her run, please let her get away. But I had no such luck.

"Angie?" I heard Ben call out, him too entering my house. Oh God no. Please. Was I going to be the cause of their deaths as well?

"RUN!" I screamed again to no avail. I felt the cool arms holding me in place leave me for a second. Then Victoria and Laurent appeared next to Ben, quickly biting into his jugular. Angela in shock screamed again and then ran towards me. I saw tears running down her cheeks as she grabbed my hand, pulled me out of my chair and started dragging me towards the back door. I heard Ben's strangled screams from behind me and Angela gave a loud sob, still pulling me towards the door. Victoria and Laurent were too distracted in their kill, confident that even if we ran they would be able to reach us. We made it out the door and into the forest. Angela was crying hard, wailing out Ben's name. It's all my fault. My fault they were killed. My fault for bringing her into this situation. I cursed my luck as tears were also running down my cheeks. I hated myself. It's all my fault. The least I can do is make sure that Angela gets away. Sobbing I told her that we should split up. She kept holding my hand as we both ran and she shook her head no. Then I heard it. That unbelievably loud sound of growling coming from behind me. I knew then that I was going to die. I saw Victoria and Laurent appear in front of me and I heard Angela give another blood curdling scream.

"Now that was rude. Leaving while we were eating. I think you girls need to be taught a lesson," Victoria sneered out. She was suddenly in front of me and she backhanded me so that I flew into a bunch of trees behind. I screamed in agony at the pain of the blow and of the trees. I also felt lightheaded. I heard a scream beside me and I saw that Angela too had been hit. She crashed painfully into me. That's when I saw it. The russet fur of a wolf. There was also a dark black one and a chocolate one. More wolves joined and I started sobbing again. I die either way. The wolves started growling fiercely and I was a little amazed when Laurent and Victoria began to back up. Laurent grabbed Angela and used her as a shield as he backed up. Victoria grabbed me and did the same. The snarls of the wolves became even louder and the russet wolf got closer.

"Stay away. Or both of the girls die" Laurent said to the wolf. The russet one stopped slightly as did the other wolves but continues growling and approaching slowly. Please let them go away. I'd much prefer being killed quickly by a vampire than being eaten by wolves. But something was similar about that russet wolf. It reminded me of Jacob who had russet skin and beautiful eyes. The eyes of this wolf seemed intelligent as well.

"Jake?" I asked, knowing that I was probably making a fool of myself. Of course not, I told myself. The wolf seemed to stop in shock before meeting my eyes. The eyes of an intelligent being not a stupid animal. He lowered his head slightly before bringing it back up slightly which I figured was a nod. He refocused his attention on Victoria who was still backing up.

She however had noticed our small exchange. Another sadistic grin spread on her face. I hate her. I hate with every fiber of my being. I watched as she flung me out at Jake and then launched herself at him as well. Torn between catching me and fighting her, Jacob chose me. The large russet wolf leaped and grabbed me by my shirt. Releasing me gently on the ground I turned around to see Victoria jumping on top of Jacob, I watched as Victoria viciously tore through all the layers of muscle and fat. I heard Jake's yelp of pain and felt so guilty. It was my entire fault. My fault for luring Victoria here, my fault for falling in love with a stupid vampire who didn't want me, my fault for the deaths of Charlie, Ben and maybe now Jake. A swirling rage consumed me for my guilty and filled with my hatred for the red-headed vampire in front of me. I screamed furiously and got up. I ran straight at Victoria, not caring that I was most likely going to die. It didn't matter anymore, I deserved it. I crashed into Victoria and felt like I was running into a wall of bricks. Screeching loudly I tried to punch, kick, pull at any part of her to distract her. It worked although it felt as though I had broken both my hands and done some damage to my ankles.

She threw me from her at a large tree. I collided with the tree with such brute force that black spots danced across my vision. My back exploded into a fire of pain and I couldn't help but cry out. I guess that Victoria also threw Angela as well because Angela landed on top of me, hitting me with such a force to make me want to cry. I was winded and I think there may have been a few fractured ribs. Angela apologized despite her having nothing to do with this. It was my mess. She was also hurt and had hurt her head when she crashed into me because her eyes were red and her cheeks were showing signs of a dark bruise. Victoria approached us but then noticed that the wolves were about to pounce. Leaping quickly out of the way a black wolf and small silver one both missed. They landed a few feet away and turned back snarling. Victoria was facing them so she didn't see Jacob approaching behind her. But he was weak. He was growling slightly but it sounded weak and he was approaching slowly. He had two wolves next to him and it appeared they were supporting him. The wolves attacked once more and I watched as Laurent got viciously torn apart. But not before he got another two wolves down. Both were howling what had to be howls of pain. I covered my ears at the sound of such pain. Soon there were two boys who replaced the wolves who were crying out in agony. Their screams of pain were short lived as the two boys died. Meanwhile Jake and the two wolves supporting him were fighting Victoria. Unfortunately Jake couldn't hold out either because he also phased back. Hearing his screams of anguish were absolute torture for me and I ran over there. I approached him and saw as he twitched and writhed, his body no longer in his control. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the horrible death of my best friend, who had always been there for me, even now, and would never see his dad or his family again. He too quieted like the others and I screamed for him to wake up.

"_NOOOOOOOO! Bring him Back! JA—AKE!" _ I sobbed out. Then there was a blow to my head and I blacked out.

8 8 8 8 8 8 8

_A few days later_

I woke up with my head throbbing. Please let it be a dream. A nightmare. Please. I prayed silently before slowly opening my eyes to my surroundings. My eyes had trouble adjusting to the poor lighting of the room and I saw that I was in some shack of some kind. It was a horrible run down place that looked as though it hadn't been used for some time. The smell of decaying wood filled the room and I struggled to see through the pain. My head hurt as though it had been hit with a mack truck. My hand twitched a little and it touched something warm and big. I gave a small scream of fright and it started to move. A loud groan filled the room and as my eyes were finally able to see in the darkness I saw that it was a person who was in the room with me.

"Bella?" A low voice croaked out, cracking slightly showing the person's distress. It was Angela. Angela, my friend who had stuck with me throughout all the bad things that happened in my life was here with me.

"I'm so, so sorry Angie," I told her earnestly, my voice also sounding hoarse. My body ached and a few tears slipped from my eyes at the pain that I was in both emotionally and physically. I was so tired. So very tired. I wanted very much to go to sleep and never wake up to this horrible nightmare.

"Wh—What happened?" Angela asked softly, losing her voice a little. She too was moving a little slowly and it looked like she was also hurt badly. I was slightly conflicted with what to tell her. Should I tell her the truth about what happened or should I invent something? I decided that it would be best to tell her the truth about what was going on. I mean it was only fair to let her know the truth about what was possibly going to happen to her in the near future. As much as I hated to think about it, there seemed like there was no way out of this. My life had finally reached a dead end and there was no turning back now. It was too late for me.

"Victoria came after me," I started out saying, my voice squeaking a little as I said the name of the woman who had caused me so much pain. I was so very tired.

"Who's Victoria? What's going on Bella?" Angela asked softly while struggling to sit up. She was on her hand and managed to push herself up slowly. Her arms trembled with the effort and she collapsed to the floor, her face facing me. She was lying face down with her cheek touching the cold, hard, rotting floor. She had tears in her eyes, most likely coming from the pain of her blows. I crawled over to her slowly ignoring the pain from my own body. I reached for her arm and then slowly started to help her up. It hurt to have to lift her up and a sharp pain rang all through my body causing me to cry out softly. I refused to give up and then together we managed to get her up sitting against the wall. I'm certain that it wasn't very comfortable but then again it was better than lying on the ground.

"Victoria was the mate of James, a sadistic vampire who last spring break tried to kill me. It was like a game to him and he almost won it. He managed to get me to go out to meet him after threatening my mother which turned out to be a hoax but Edward and his family managed to come out to save me in time. It was a pretty close call though and I ended up needing to go to the hospital." I started out.

"Wait, wait, _what_? Did you say vampire?" Angela said, startled. I nodded slowly and I could see that she was struggling to decide whether I was crazy or not. I'm sure that if I was in her place, I would also be wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, sounds pretty...pretty crazy, huh? Well you see Edward and his family are vampires. They're good vampires though, they only drink animal blood instead of human blood. You see it all started out with Carlisle..." I explained to Angela the whole story of the Cullens and how they came to be vampires. I went through the whole story, including the words that Edward had said to me when we had broken up. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud sound of clapping. A dark voice spoke out from the other end of the room.

"What a touching story," a venomous baby voice said sarcastically. Shivers went down my spine as I saw the blood red eyes of the killer woman approach.


End file.
